


Knight In Shining Armor

by iLibra



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Credence going to a club, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Inappropriate touching, M/M, Percival Graves being a nice guy, Social Anxiety, that gets resolved though, uncomfortable situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLibra/pseuds/iLibra
Summary: Credence goes to a club for the first time in his life. This could turn out to be a huge mistake, but maybe someone is there to help him out.





	Knight In Shining Armor

This was a bad idea. Credence really shouldn't have come here.  
He was standing at the bar of a small club, where the music wasn't so loud and there weren't as many people. Big crowds always made him anxious. Clubs in general made him pretty anxious too. The only reason he was even here was Newt. Arguing that Credence didn't go out on his own enough, he had suggested that Credence should try going to a club, to meet some new people. Even though he scoffed at the idea at first, Credence didn't have much room to argue.

Now that he had really arrived and was standing at this bar, he wasn’t really sure what to do with his hands, and he really couldn't help thinking that this was an awful idea. He wasn't sure if he should order a drink or not. Or if he would rather just turn around and leave again. What was he even doing here? He didn't belong here at all. It was all Newt's fault anyway. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't to prove something to him. And even then, how would he even prove to Newt that he had been here? 

Just when he was about to walk to the entrance to leave, someone walked next to him. It was a man with blond, slicked back hair with a grin on his face that just didn't sit right with Credence. He immediately gave off a bad vibe and Credence's mind was screaming "Abort!”.

"Hey there, all alone here?" the man asked, stepping into Credence's personal space, almost touching him, but not quite. There wasn't much room to move, with the bar table right behind Credence and he couldn't really sidestep either. 

“Uhm... I guess.” Credence said for a lack of anything better to say. His eyes were cast down, cursing himself for not making something up. Should he have said he was waiting for someone? But what if the man offered to wait with him? Credence didn't want that either. Suddenly, the man's arm was on his and Credence tried hard not to flinch. It didn't help that the hand on his arm was ice cold.

“Well, I guess today has to be my lucky day then, finding such a pretty boy here.” the man said with a grin and a tone that Credence really hated. What was that even supposed to mean? Credence tried to swallow a lump in his throat. “Mind if I buy you a drink?” the man asked, already waving at the bartender, who was thankfully busy talking to other customers. 

“Uhm... thank you, but I'd rather not...” Credence tried, but the man seemed like he wouldn't take no for an answer. Credence never knew how to deal with people like that. Well, he didn't quite know how to deal with other people in general, but that's a different story. 

“Ah, come on, it'll help you relax a bit.” he said, and to Credence's surprise the man let his hand slide from Credence's arm, to his hip and then onto his butt. Credence's mind went into panic mode and if it wasn't already screaming “Abort!” before, it sure was now. He didn't know what to do and couldn't move, his body frozen in place. He tried to look anywhere but at the stranger's face, because if he saw these predatory eyes again, he knew he would probably start crying. And he really didn't need that embarrassment on top of it all. But then again, if that could catch the attention of some- 

“Hey, there you are! I was looking all over for you.” Credence suddenly heard a voice say next to him. Credence's eyes snapped to the man that he didn't recognize at all, yet he was looking at Credence with a smile, like they had known each other for years. That man was the complete opposite of the stranger currently hitting on him. He had dark hair, a bit of silver showing at the sides and dark kind eyes. His smile dropped when he looked over to the blond man. 

“And you are?”

“Just trying to be nice.” said the blond stranger, who had thankfully taken his hands back to himself. The dark-haired man looked the stranger up and down disapprovingly.

“Yeah, right.” the man scoffed sarcastically and looked over to Credence again, who took a few steps towards the man, anything to get away from that blond man.

“Sorry, did you have to wait long for me?” he asked Credence, who blinked in surprise at the words. Did they know each other after all? No, Credence would remember seeing a man like that.

“N-no, don't worry.” Credence said, swallowing the “sir” at the end. He was finally grasping what that man was trying to do, helping him out of this situation and Credence could barely suppress a relieved sigh. With another sharp look from the man, the blond stranger finally let it go and made his retreat with an annoyed huff.

“One of my meetings ran long, you know how it is.” the nice man said with a smile while the other stranger was still in ear-shot. After a few dreadful heartbeats, Credence realized he had to keep this thing going. 

“You always work so hard.” Credence said, trying his best to keep his voice steady and even managed a hopefully genuine looking smile. Credence was still trying not to hyperventilate, this whole situation just too much for him- after all he doesn’t know how to handle most normal interactions let alone this. The man took a casual look around and when Credence followed his gaze, he could see the blond man standing across the room, still watching them. A shiver ran through his body. 

“I'm Percival, but you can call me Percy if you want.” the man, Percy, eventually broke character. “I would shake your hand, but that would be a bit suspicious, wouldn't it?” Percy said and Credence couldn't help but smile. That man was so considerate even though he barely even knew Credence. 

“I'm Credence. T-thank you so much, sir.” Credence couldn't help but finally let out the sigh of relief he'd been holding. He couldn't even express how glad he was this man came to his rescue. Credence wouldn't have known what to do otherwise. The man only smiled at him. 

“It's Percy, not sir.” he let out a hearty laugh. “Judging by your reaction, I think it was the right decision to step in. I wasn't sure, but you seemed pretty uncomfortable there.” Percival said and sat down at the bar, gesturing to the seat next to him. Credence sat down on the offered seat, the tension slowly falling from his shoulders. 

“Yes, I-I just... didn't know what to do...” Credence trailed off, embarrassed that he couldn't have dealt with the situation on his own. Then again, he had never been hit on before in his life, and by someone so intimidating on top of it, it could only be recipe for disaster on his part. He had always been the outcast in school- no one ever wanted to talk to him. He glanced over at the other end of the room again and saw the blond man still standing there, watching them, making a shudder go through Credence yet again. 

Percival followed his gaze, frowning slightly. “If you want, I could walk you home. If you don't mind of course.” Percival offered, making Credence's breath catch in his throat. 

“I-I couldn't ask that from you. You've already done more than enough...” Credence mumbled, even though he really didn't like the idea of the blond man following him somewhere, should he go home on his own. But he also shouldn't take advantage of Percival like that. He probably just offered to be nice, already annoyed playing Credence's babysitter. Despite these thoughts, Credence hoped the opposite was true. Percival seemed so nice, Credence didn't want to annoy him. 

“No, don't worry, Credence. I couldn't sleep well, knowing that someone might have taken advantage of you.” Percy said, a frown on his forehead and Credence didn't like being the cause of it. He bit his lip nervously. 

“Well, if it's really okay...” Credence tried his best to hold Percival's gaze and was rewarded with yet another smile. 

“It is.” Percy said. “But first we should probably drink something. It would be weird to just up and go now, wouldn't it?” he proposed. Instead of waving the bartender over, Percy waited for Credence's reply first. Credence couldn't argue with that logic and letting someone buy him a drink suddenly didn't sound so bad anymore. At least not if it was his knight in shining armor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first fic in this fandom, but it certainly won't be the last.  
> This was just a silly little idea I got from an AU masterpost and I thought it would fit these three perfectly!  
> A big thanks to @pizza_worshiper on twitter for proofreading this for me <3
> 
> If you liked this, I would be really happy about some feedback in the comments or you can talk to me on [tumblr](http://ilibra.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/iLiibra) :D


End file.
